A Little Piece Of Heaven
by SPNfolles
Summary: Défi - Roue de la chance Mary ne rêvait que d'une chose : une vie simple. Mais le destin en a voulu autrement, la mort l'a emportée. Et si, même dans l'au-delà, rien n'était simple ?


_Salut ! Me voilà de retour pour achever un nouveau défi. Le défi Roue de la Chance m'a été proposé par Chambre313. Un texte autour du personnage de Mary, se passant au Paradis. Je pense que c'est mission accomplie ! Merci à ceux qui prendront le temps de lire :D_

 _Disclaimer : Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (même si franchement je ne dirais pas non à mon petit Dean personnel xD)_

 _Enjoy !_

* * *

Tout était si confus… L'endroit semblait identique… Mais tellement différent. Mary se trouvait dans la chambre de son tout petit. Bébé Sammy. Cependant… Quelque chose avait changé, mais elle ne saurait dire quoi. Son plus jeune fils dormait tranquillement dans son lit. Elle parcourut le reste de la maison. Son plus grand, Dean dormait également à poings fermés, son ours en peluche serré tout contre lui. Elle descendit les escaliers. Son mari, John, était également présent. Endormit devant la télévision comme il le faisait tous les soirs.

Comme à son habitude elle réveilla John pour qu'il vienne se coucher avec elle. Mais aujourd'hui, même blottie dans ses bras, quelque chose la dérangeait. Elle n'arrivait pas à faire disparaitre ce sentiment. Elle réfléchissait. Encore et encore. Elle se forçait à fermer les yeux, à essayer de se rappeler ce qui n'allait pas. Puis quelque chose lui revint à l'esprit… Une odeur. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Elle n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom dessus. Etait-ce de la chair brulée ? Oui c'était ça. Mais rien ne brûlait. Elle ne se rappelait pas avoir oublié quelque chose dans le four. Alors pourquoi cette odeur ne la quittait pas ?

Une lumière commençait à percer à travers les rideaux de la chambre. Le jour se levait déjà ? Elle s'était couchée à peine quelques minutes plus tôt… C'était si étrange de se sentir perdue dans sa propre maison. Elle était cependant certaine d'une chose, Sammy allait se réveiller d'une minute à l'autre. Machinalement, elle reprit ses habitudes. Elle n'avait même pas besoin de réfléchir pour le faire. Elle se levait, descendait dans la cuisine et préparait un biberon. Elle remontait ensuite dans la chambre pile au moment où ce petit être sortait du monde des rêves. Elle le prit dans ses bras et s'installa sur le fauteuil dans la chambre pour le nourrir. Il la rendait si heureuse. Elle voulait tellement le protéger de tout ce qu'elle avait vécu étant enfant. Elle ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour que jamais il ne sache l'existence des monstres qui se cachent dans le noir.  
Aujourd'hui c'était mercredi. Le 2 novembre 1983, ils fêtaient les 6 mois de leur dernier né. Depuis que Dean, l'aîné était né, John avait décidé de prendre ses mercredis de libres pour pouvoir profiter de sa famille. C'était donc tout naturellement que ce jour ils allaient se balader en famille, profitant du marché en ville tous ensemble. En rentrant, Mary alla mettre Sammy dans le lit qu'elle gardait au salon et prépara le goûter de Dean : un sandwich confiture et beurre de cacahuète. Bien sûr elle coupait la croûte du sandwich. Son fils refusait catégoriquement de manger si elle ne retirait pas la croûte. Cette réaction avait le don de la faire rire, bien que cela puisse également énerver John. Ce dernier répétait sans cesse que cette réaction était stupide et qu'elle ne devrait pas céder aux caprices de l'enfant.

Le soir venu, Mary ne pouvait pas se détachait de la sensation qui l'oppressait la veille. Elle savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle avait toujours cette odeur qui lui prenait le nez. Elle avait beau fouiller la maison, rien ne brûlait. Et cette odeur la suivait partout où elle allait. Pourquoi avait-elle cette impression ? Pourquoi seulement le soir ? Pourquoi était-elle la seule à sentir cette odeur de brûlé ? Elle ferma les yeux à nouveau. Se concentrant pour essayer de démêler cette histoire. Mais rien ne venait. Elle ne parvenait pas à faire disparaitre cette impression que quelque chose n'allait pas. Sans pour autant arriver à mettre le doigt dessus. Elle y passerait le temps qu'il faudra, mais elle se jura d'arriver à trouver ce qui la dérangeait tant.

Le lendemain matin, elle se réveilla avec le sourire. Ils étaient mercredi 2 novembre et le petit Sammy avait 6 mois aujourd'hui. Elle suivit ses habitudes : biberon, toilette, balade en famille, retour à la maison, goûter, dispute avec John concernant les « mauvaises » habitudes que Dean prenait. Toujours les mêmes broutilles. Mais Mary aimait ça. C'était le goût de la vie normale. Et c'était tout ce dont elle avait toujours rêvé. Le pacte qu'elle avait fait des années auparavant lui avait permis d'avoir tout ça.  
Le pacte… Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait oublié le pacte. Il devait se terminer… Elle mit une seconde à réfléchir. Ce soir. Le démon lui avait dit que le jour où son second fils aurait 6 mois, il lui rendrait une visite. Mais il n'avait jamais clairement dit les termes du contrat, elle ne savait pas en quoi consistait le paiement de ce pacte. Elle savait seulement que cela arriverait ce soir.  
Le soir venu, elle se rendit dans la chambre du plus jeune. Et elle attendit. Longtemps. L'odeur refit surface. Mais rien d'autre. Personne ne vint. Aucun démon. Elle ne comprenait plus. Jamais un démon n'avait laissé passer un pacte sans en réclamer le paiement. C'est à ce moment qu'elle comprit. Qu'elle revit ce qui était arrivé. A travers des flashs. L'ombre au bord du berceau de son enfant. Se retrouver accrochée au plafond de la chambre. La douleur. La chaleur. L'odeur… Ce n'était pas seulement de la chair brûlée. C'était sa propre chair qu'elle sentait. Alors qu'elle était encore en vie. Elle avait brûlé vive au dessus des yeux de son fils. Elle était morte. Ce qui voulait dire… Qu'elle se trouvait au Paradis.

Elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir mérité le Paradis. Oui elle avait fait beaucoup de bien en tant que chasseuse tout au long de sa vie, mais sa mort… Elle n'avait rien d'héroïque… Elle abandonnait ses fils et son mari. Elle avait fait un pacte avec un démon. Mais elle était au Paradis, ça elle pouvait l'affirmer. Elle était entourée de sa famille, vivant une des plus belles journées qui lui avaient été données. Elle pouvait avoir une vie normale pour l'éternité. C'est tout ce dont elle avait toujours rêvé. Et Dieu, si Dieu il y avait, lui avait fait ce cadeau.  
Pour l'éternité, elle vivrait un rêve. Toujours la même journée. Et c'était parfait.

Elle ne saurait dire combien de temps avait passé depuis sa mort. Le temps ne passait pas vraiment après tout. Ses enfants ne grandissaient pas. Elle revivait la même journée. Et elle en était heureuse. Mais aujourd'hui quelque chose avait changé.  
Un homme était venu lui rendre visite. Un homme ? Non… Il avait dit être un ange. Du nom de Zachariah. Elle qui avait toujours cru que les anges veillaient sur sa famille, aujourd'hui elle en avait la preuve. Il était venu lui demander son aide. Bien entendu, elle avait accepté sans hésiter. Dès qu'il avait mentionné le nom de ses enfants, Mary n'eut qu'une seule pensée : pourvu qu'ils aillent bien, qu'ils soient heureux. Elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais s'ils n'avaient pas eu la vie qu'elle désirait tant pour eux.  
C'est pour cette raison qu'elle n'avait pas hésité avant d'accepter de venir en aide à l'ange. Il lui avait dit que ses fils avaient besoin de son aide, et bien qu'elle ne comprenne pas comment elle pouvait les aider d'ici, elle n'aurait refusé pour rien au monde.

La seconde suivante, elle se retrouvait dans son salon. Face à deux hommes. Qui étaient-ils ? Elle ne les avait jamais vus. Elle s'avançait vers eux. Elle entendit sa voix interpeller l'un d'entre eux. « Dean. » Dean ? Son Dean ? Son fils de 4 ans. Il avait l'air d'en avoir 30 aujourd'hui… Et pourquoi avait-elle entendu sa voix ? Elle ne l'avait pas contrôlé. Ce n'était pas elle qui avait prononcé ce nom, mais c'était bien sa voix. Pourquoi ne contrôlait-elle pas son corps ? Elle s'entendait dire des atrocités à son enfant. Qu'elle le considérait comme un fardeau. Que la mort l'avait libéré de lui.  
« NON ! » Elle essayait de crier mais rien ne sortait. Du moins pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle s'entendait toujours parler, mais comme une spectatrice. Elle entendait sa voix raconter les derniers instants de sa vie, juste avant de mourir. Tellement vrai… Mais jamais elle n'aurait dit ça dans le but de faire souffrir quelqu'un. Son fils. SES fils. La personne contrôlant son corps avait pour but de faire souffrir ses interlocuteurs et elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'en empêcher.  
Elle aurait tellement voulu les prendre dans ses bras. Ses enfants devenus grands. Mais elle n'y parvenait pas. L'instant suivant elle était dans sa chambre, dans son lit, blottie dans les bras de son mari. Elle ouvrit les yeux et sut qu'il était l'heure de se lever et de préparer le biberon pour le bébé qui dormait dans la chambre d'à côté. Une sensation étrange lui chatouillait l'esprit. Comme lorsqu'on avait oublié quelque chose d'important, incapable de mettre le doigt dessus. Mary se dit que cela ne devait pas être si important que ça, et elle descendit les escaliers pour vivre une nouvelle fois cette journée, celle du 2 novembre 1983.

Cette routine qui dirigeait ce Paradis, beaucoup pourraient la considérer comme banale. Après tout, qui rêvait réellement d'être une femme au foyer ? De s'occuper éternellement d'un bébé et d'un enfant. De vivre à jamais les mêmes disputes avec son mari. Personne ? Eh bien elle oui. Avec tout ce qu'elle avait vécu durant ses années de chasseuse, pouvoir vivre la vie la plus banale qui soit, était extraordinaire pour elle.

Une femme était apparue devant elle, un soir, juste avant qu'elle n'aille se coucher. Elle ne l'avait jamais vue : brune, des yeux marron, une robe noire. Elle paraissait puissante. Elle n'aurait su dire pourquoi. Elle le ressentait dans son aura. Elle ne dit pas un mot. Mais elle disparut dans une lumière blanche. Cette lumière enveloppa Mary, elle ne savait plus où elle était. Elle était complètement aveuglée.  
Lorsqu'elle recouvrit enfin la vue, l'ancienne chasseuse se trouvait dans la nature. Il faisait nuit. Quand elle parvint à sortir de la végétation, elle se trouva nez à nez avec un homme. Lui non plus elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Mais il avait quelque chose de familier. Elle n'aurait su dire quoi. Il avait la trentaine passée. Des cheveux blonds, elle arrivait à voir des yeux verts malgré la nuit… Une barbe de quelques jours… Qui était cet homme ? Lui aussi semblait perdu. Il ne s'attendait clairement pas à la voir. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir, elle vit qu'il allait parler.

« Maman ?... »

* * *

 _Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Une petite review ? :D_

 _A bientôt pour de prochains défis !_


End file.
